Twisted Tales In Harry Potter Land
by Tuppence
Summary: Vastly over-rated. Mixture of many long fairy tales, which are twisted (no duh!). Is pro-slytherin. With my attempt at black humour.
1. Default Chapter

Cinderella Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or these fairy Tales. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fan fictions about them???  
  
A/N: please, please review. Pretty please? Thank you. (  
  
Chapter One Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was handsome young prince, who was the heir to the throne. He was very kind and very popular with everyone, everyone, that is, except for an evil man, who hated him with all his heart, if he had one. This evil man was called Draco, and although evil, he possessed a lot of land and was extremely rich. The Prince, Prince Harry, if you will, had a very dear friend called Ronald, a fine young knight in his court, who was looking for a smart wife. Prince Harry's parents were dead, but helping him to rule the land were two people who had been his father's closest friends, Sir Remus Lupin and Sir Sirius Black. They told him that he must marry soon, and have a child to be his heir, and so, he decided to have a ball. One family who was extremely excited by this was the family of the Weasley-Parkinson, and there, our story starts.  
  
Prince- Harry Potter His best friend- Ronald Weasley His Advisers- Remus Lupin and Sirius Black Cinderella- Virginia (Ginny) Weasley Step-Sister One- Hermione Granger Step-Sister Two- Pansy Parkinson Mother of Cinderella- Molly Weasley Step-father of Cinderella- Desmond Granger Step-mother of Cinderella- Sarah Granger The late Father of Cinderella- Arthur Weasley Step-father of Cinderella (married to Sarah Granger)- Gareth (Gary) Parkinson The late Mother of Pansy- Rose Parkinson Prince Harry's late Parents- James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter The Evil Guy- Draco Malfoy The Parents of the Evil Guy- Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy The Evil Guy's Minions- Vincent Goyle and Shane Crabbe The Mentor of the Evil Guy- Severus Snape  
  
Hey you guys. Will you please, please review? I need help for my twisted mind, don't I?  
  
How about bribery? If you review mine, I'll review yours. Lol. Just kidding. ( 


	2. Cinderella Chapter 2

Chapter Two Now this is the beginning of the story. There was once a very nice but weak- willed and weak-minded man called Arthur Weasley, who fell in love with a woman called Molly. She was neither beautiful, too plump for that, nor nice, as you'll find out later. She married him for an easy escape. Soon afterwards, she had a child, a daughter called Virginia, who had the same red hair as her parents, but was more inclined to be frail looking like her father. When she was about five years old, her mother fell in love with a handsome and opinionated man called Desmond Granger, who had just divorced his wife, Sarah, because she was too irritating about getting all the facts correct and about being politically correct. Without considering anyone else but herself, Molly abandoned her family (later, she asked for a divorce). Of course, since then, Virginia and Arthur hated opinionated people, but somehow, Virginia managed to convince herself that it was all the fault of Desmond. Surprisingly, when Arthur met Sarah, he fell in love with her, she being so different from Molly, Virginia of course hated her. After the wedding of Desmond and Molly Granger (which Virginia hated), Sarah and Arthur got married. What was worse was that Sarah's daughter, Hermione, was to live with them. Being single children, they both hated sharing their own parent with each other, and Virginia was envious of Hermione's height and intelligence while Hermione was jealous of Virginia's frailty and softness of nature. About three years later, though, they found out that Arthur had Brain Tumour but it was too advanced to do much about it, and after two months of strong struggle, he died. Virginia of course blamed it on Hermione and Sarah. She wanted now to move with her natural mother, but Molly didn't want her, as she already had the five brothers of Virginia staying with her (whom Virginia didn't remember because they were always at a boarding school) so Sarah decided to keep her with them. There was another family to be considered - the Parkinson family. Gareth had fallen in love at quite an early age with his best friend, Rose and they had lived happily with their daughter, Pansy, who was a true mixture of her rebellious mother and gentle father. Now, Hermione and Pansy were one year older than Virginia, and when Virginia was ten, a horrible accident took place. Rose had been walking on the side of the road, when Pansy saw her from the opposite side, and called out to her. Rose, loving her daughter so much, turned around quickly to get to her, but before she could even take a step of the pavement, a horrible drunk man accelerated instead of braking, and that was her untimely death. In all of this confusion, everyone forgot about Pansy, who still blames herself today for the death of her mother. Sarah and Gareth started dating each other three years later, having known each other since that untimely death, and got wedded a year later. Pansy was a very rebellious girl, especially since the death of her mother. She wanted to be as much like her mother as possible (as it is so often in cases like this) and as known, Hermione and Virginia hated opinionated people and being rebellious was very like being opinionated to their minds. It is a year from that wedding that our story takes place. 


End file.
